Rue The Day
by Sapphyah30
Summary: Kushina decides that being the Jinchuriki is too much of a burden for her children to carry, and plots and manages to succeed with her plotting until the repercussions of her actions come back with a vengeance. R&R
1. Chapter 1

This story contains: graphic depictions of violence, sexual activity, underage sexual activities, characters of all shapes, sizes, colors and sexualities. If any of these things offend or make you feel uncomfortable you can simply press the backspace button because this story is not for you.

For those of you that stay ,I hope you enjoy it!

**Bold - Kyuubi Speaking**

==RueTheDay==

Jinchūriki means the power of the human sacrifice, and that is exactly what they were. They hold the power of the tailed beasts, the most ferocious of the Bijuu's from Ancient Times. In modern times they hold the hate of an entire village given that most of the Bijuu's have caused a great amount of damage and slaughtered many lives before sealed into their new host The Jinchūriki are typically lonely, miserable people, as their fellow villagers, who view them as the tailed beasts themselves, persecute the Jinchūriki out of hatred and fear. Most Jinchūrikis were blacklisted and denied basic necessities and if given those necessities they would be gravelly overcharged. In some villages there are trained to be their ultimate weapon while others kept theirs hidden in plain sight.

This was the case of Konoha in Fire Country; their most recent Jinchūriki was Uzumaki Kushina their current Kage's wife and the mother of their triplets. Kushina was a rare case a Jinchūriki that was acknowledged by her village and her efforts were appreciated and cherished. One of the Top Females of her Graduating class when Genin hopefuls were actually given grueling exams in Konoha, was a big deal that Year at the Academy to be given the title of Female Ninja Of The Year. That Year Uchiha Mikoto shined and was the overall Top Female the two were the _best_ of friends, only turned rivals when Namikaze Minato had developed a crush on Mikoto and Kushina had feelings for him. Mikoto had always been popular at school despite being quite anti-social but all the boys loved her she was beautiful, smart, and really strong. It was a nasty love triangle that only got worse when they were placed on the same team, while on the same team, the close quarters and constant need to interact with your teammates brought Kushina and Minato closer which was what the girl had always wanted. Mikoto never forgave her for ending their friendship for some petty rivalry.

Konoha was known as one of the more peaceful of the villages and anything that upset the precarious balance that the Hokage and the Council's strived for, would be severely dealt with. Knowing that a Jinchūriki was roaming amongst them would cause riots, ruckus and commotion. There is no doubt in anyone's mind that it would turn into a free-for-all. This is why the First Hokage chose not to let the General public know of his wife's "condition". It was unspoken that the Uzumakis would carry the torch and be Jinchūrikis, given their huge chakra reserves and how smoothly the each era of Uzumaki women had when they held the Bijuu. The Kyuubi only had Two Jinchūrikis both members of the Uzumaki clan.

Konoha did things a little differently when a Jinchūriki came of age the next in line would have to be a close relative. Uzumaki Miko was the First Jinchūriki of The Kyuubi and had chosen Uzumaki Kushina to be her successor much to the younger's dismay. Every clan had secrets, the Uzumakis just happen to be one that could affect Nation Security. Kushina's time as Jinchūriki was coming to a halt and she knew, she _knew_ that one of her children would be chosen as the next Jinchūriki for that Damned Fox. It would be the logical thing to do, any other Uzumakis were far too old or too young to even be considered to be a Jinchūriki when her time would come to pass on the torch . The triplets were her pride and joy and she would rather die than force her children to go through the same burden that she had to go through.

Having been forced to listen to the inner ramblings of a psychotic, cynical and pessimistic fox from the age of seven would get to _anyone._ Before Miko could tell her any tips or pieces if advice to deal with the contemptuous fox. Having been used by humanity for centuries even _before_ they knew what he was, all they knew was that, he was powerful. Having seen and been through a all of the darker sides of humanity sucked all optimistic thoughts from him and because of his hatred of humans he refused to fuse with either women or help them in any way. He distracted them constantly, Kushina more than Miko when on missions or just doing every day things. The more preoccupied they were the more likely an "accident" would occur allowing The Kyuubi a safe voyage to the outside world were heads would turn. Kyuubi knew of Kushina's true nature and went out of his way to trip her up so that others could see, but the damn fools only saw what they wanted to believe. Most were none the wiser, even the extremely observant ones were fooled by her, much to his dismay even the prodigy Hatake Kakashi who had been suspicious at first since _no one_ is that perfect but eventually turned out to be like the other fools of the village. This showed the power of the Trick Eyes, when he had refused to aid her in any battle the bitch had the seal tampered with forcing Sarutobi to come up with an alternative that allowed her to manipulate his chakra at her own free will.

Kushina _knew_ how much the fox resented her and her family for enslaving him even though their affiliation with each other was not her choice and if she did have a choice she would _never_ be associated with the Fox. He hated her more than she hated Miko simply because she used him for her own personal gain. Everything she had was because she used his power to obtain. If her any one of her triplets were chosen to the next Jinchūriki of The Kyuubi then they would be tortured tenfold whatever he put her through. As she grew older she learned how to deal with him, but fresh after becoming a Jinchūriki you are both physically and psychologically weak and that is when he first presents himself in all of his ominous "glory". Being a child and having to deal with the wrath of The Kyuubi would surely break any one of her kids and she would rather die that have her kids go through that.

Hashirama, Tobirama and Sarutobi were innocent and if any of them were chosen to be the Jinchūriki, the Devil Fox would definitely be vicious; in terms of his rantings and ravings of which still kept Kushina awake and she had had to deal with the Demon for a little more than a decade.

==RTD==

"For Kami's sake Naruto you idiot, that's the third set! Just go over by the trees and sit down and don't move just watch Sasuke or Satori-kun , you might learn something. I mean it don't move you bumbling fool." The teacher had mumbled that last part while walking away to what Naruto could assume was Iruka Sensei's classroom to yell at the guy for letting Naruto do the exercise, well not really 'assume' considering that the other Senseis would often be angry at Iruka for letting the "_Fox Demon_" around the other children including their precious Namikaze Satori given that he was the Yondaime Hokage's son well one of.

Namikaze Kushina and Minato had 7 children in the eyes of the law. They were the triplets Namikaze Hashirama, Tobirama , Hiruzen then the quadruplets Namikaze Satori and Saika and Uzumaki Kurama and Naruto. But in their eyes they only had 5.

The latter of which the entire village including his "family" (and he uses that term extremely loosely) thought that the Late Third Hokage had sealed the Nine-Tailed Demon inside a then infant Naruto not knowing that Sarutobi and taken the initiative and thought it best to spilt that burden of being a Jinchūriki between the two brothers. All were ignorant of that small factor and had assumed since Naruto had his infamous whiskers that, that was a sign from Kami-san that the boy was a host to the Bijuu.

Today at School they were practicing kunai throwing and Naruto's all seemed to have no sense of direction making him go through pack after pack in vain, at least attempting to let it hit the bulls' eyes. The Class prodigies were of course doing well, what more could you expect from the Uchiha boy and the Hokage's son. Kushina and Minato hadn't even checked so sure for some reason that Naruto was the new Host.

Sasuke caught his eye when he went to follow the teachers' instructions, the Uchiha Heir gave him an incredulous look before going back to practice training much to the enjoyment of his fan base. Yes you heard right Fan base they weren't even 8 yet and both Sasuke and Satori had fan bases. Which when you thought about what the girls were assigned to do which was braiding flowers and making crowns? Only in Konoha, only in Konoha.

"Explain to me why you are sulking on the floor brother." If Naruto was a lesser Ninja he would have jumped but seeing as him and Kurama have been siblings and best friends for their entire lives he grew accustomed to his brother's silent creeping.

"Riko-sensei thinks that I'm losing my Kunai on purpose for attention." The blonde relayed to his red haired twin. While Naruto and Kurama were supposedly fraternal at birth well at least according to Kyuubi, Naruto had blonde hair and blue eyes, Kurama had red hair and blue eyes and they both had the same tanned skin.

"**Of course she thinks that you are doing it on purpose not as if the Kunai she gave you could cut a banana and was light enough to actually levitate on its own." **He relayed to Kurama who looked as uninterested as Kyuubi felt. It was old news that that Naruto was treated unfairly , especially for a burden that both he and his brother shared. Instead of dividing them it made them that much closer but still Kurama was apathetic in any and everything outside of being a ninja. He had done well with that boy. One time they had seen one of their teachers rummaging through the garbage outside a Weaponry Store and guess who got a grime covered Kunai the very next day. Kurama had always wondered what would become of Naruto if they didn't have the Kyuubi's healing factor surely the boy would have died of some viral disease by now given the lengths that the villagers took to try to off him.

"Well that's a given seeing as whenever Naruto is included in the training they give him all the faulty equipment in hopes that he either maim or kill himself."

"Wow Kura don't ever try to sugarcoat anything or work with children in the future."

"Why should I sugarcoat something that we already know. At the rate they have you at you won't be able to pass the Academy."

"I'll show them! I'll show everyone! Believe it! Pass me one of your kunais Kura, I promise that I'll hit the target this time!" Naruto shouted alerting the attention of some students around them, some of them stopped what they were ding to watch interested, most of the time whenever Naruto sounded that passionate about something it was a tell that he was going to make a fool out of himself.

Kurama groaned before passing on of the kunais that he had to Naruto and stepped back.

"Watch this!" Naruto said as he stepped backwards and as far away from the tree as regulated by their teachers and got into position. Shocking everyone when they realized his form was perfect. He pulled back his hand *everyone was holding onto their breath* and threw the kunai straight past the tree into the branches on the tree beside it. Causing everyone n the class to laugh and Naruto to do his signature walk of shame, self-depreciating laugh and the scratching of the forehead.

Kurama sighed and followed after his brother into the forest behind their school away from his classmates' laughter. When they came to the kunai Kurama was not surprised when he saw blood and a piece of ripped cloth on it.

"Is Daddy dearest having us tracked again?" He asked amused although already knowing the answer he had known the man was there before he had even approached Naruto, the Ninja of Konoha left much to be desired but come on getting hit by a boy who wasn't even a Genin? It was just sad.

"He was following me from the House today. I have no idea why but with the blood we can use a tracking Jutsu and send Mikoto-san after him." The smiling character that he had showed no less than 3 minutes ago was completely gone and in its place a stone cold disposition . This was the Naruto that he was accustomed to not the blubbering idiot that had a crush on that pink haired menace Sakura and couldn't do anything right.

"Sasuke said that some were following him too. Not that, that's a surprise we all know how the village treats the Uchihas' and there is talk that they want Sasuke to graduate early and be the next Itachi."

"**Of course they would why wouldn't they want another Uchiha puppet to manipulate? One wasn't enough and Itachi still refuses to hurt Sasuke and that poses a problem seeing as they want the whole clan dead. With Sasuke in ANBU alongside Itachi he is going to have no choice but to listen to his superiors."**

"Mikoto-san is going to decline right? What am I asking of course she is, she got so mad at Fugaku-san when she found out that he gave Itachi permission to join ANBU that the guy was in the hospital for two months." Naruto thought out loud.

Kurama leaned against the tree behind them and placed his hand on it and simply emptied his mind and felt as his hand morphed into the same texture and colour of the tree. His blood veins turning into water veins as the metamorphose occurred, that was one thing that would never get tiring or boring; their relationship with Nature. "Apparently for the past two weeks they have been ANBU on Sasuke's trail."

Naruto looked startled, "Seriously, how could we not sense them we have Mokuton for Kami's sake we can fucking feel dung beetles but not ANBU?" He looked skeptical and placed his hand on the tree behind him and listened to the tale the trees had to tell.

"Well that explains it having the ANBU infiltrate a school is so below their pay grade."Father _must_ be desperate."

"**All of the attention has been on Sasuke the past two weeks given how he is excelling in class, Minato is simply getting ready to put all of his eggs in one basket."**

"Kami forbid anyone challenge Satori at anything let alone "Rookie Of the Year"."

"Satori was also asked if he wanted to Graduate early but declined saying that he wanted to stay with Saika."

"Of course he said that the boy has an Ego the size of the Hokage Monuments why would he want to graduate early when he has an entire class kissing his ass and teachers polarizing grades for him, all he has to do is kick back and relax as everyone strokes his Ego."

"**The only person that has his attention is the Uchiha Brat seeing as he always seems to beat Satori, even with the cheating that goes around in for that boys name."**

"Mikoto-san is going to want to know about this. Class is over anyway grab that kunai and then we can go. With the measures our Father are making we can only assume the worse and we need to have some kind of plan."

"Fine we talk to Mikoto-san and take off these weights for Kami's sake these are killing me." He said wiggling his foot around which was a feat for a 7 year old as the bandages that covered his feet were a whooping 20 pounds, both him and Kurama were wearing them.

As they turned to leave they both heard nature warning them about danger, poker faces on they continued on their trek. Making sure to take the more populated streets so that the ANBU or whoever they Father sent after them couldn't do anything. They entered a Saki store and waved and greeted the owner Yuuka seeing as she was one of the few who treated them with respect.

==RueTheDay==

He watched as the two runts entered the Saki shop of the Senile Old Woman, why he was doing this he had no idea. But the Yondaime had _personally_ ask that he do this and who was he to deny his Hokage? It seemed like a pretty easy task follow the brats and report back if anything goes awry or anything unusual that the two boys got up too. Not that he was going to add to his report that a stray Kunai form a 7 year old had had actually hit him and his basic instincts and training all came into play which were to flee given as he was a Retrieval Specialist the ability to run when you had his job determined if you were going to live.

The Yondaime had been worried about his sons and had asked _him_ of all people to be something like a guardian angel. Their Hokage was so kind, he wished more fathers were like their Yondaime.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the chiming bell that was attached to the door of the store alerting him to the sudden reappearance of the two children whom seemed to be speaking to each other and he trailed the for a few moments before he heard the blonde one scream out, "Nu uh! I can totally beat you in a race to get home!" and before he knew it they were off if he weren't an ANBU he would have had trouble keeping up. But he had too the Yondaime was counting on him and he wouldn't let him down!

==RueTheDay==

"I take it that , that whole "Believe It" scene was about the ANBU that have been trailing you?" Sasuke asked as Naruto and Kurama emerged form on the many secret tunnels that the Uchihas had, while the rest of the village saw Yuuka as an old-fashioned hard ass ,the Uchihas saw an old friend whom had helped them countless times simply because her granddaughter was an Uchiha.

"You knew?!" Naruto asked somewhat shocked usually Sasuke was the last to pick up on presences which was second nature to Naruto and Kurama given their Mokuton. He took a cursory sniff of the house out of habit having half of the Kyuubi in him greatly advanced his senses and he could tell that someone was cooking something that smelled fantastic.

"Of course he knew you idiot unlike us has a mother that actually gives a fuck and does security sweeps and we all know how effective Mikoto-san is." Kurama stated , nodding at Sasuke acknowledging him before making his way through the foyer into the Kitchen. As robotic as Naruto and Sasuke made him seem, he still needed food and Mikoto-san was definitely one of the best cooks ever. Her food was always nutritional and delicious and he would be damned if ever refused an opportunity to eat her cooking.

It had been a particularly bad night with their parents that led to them being kicked out at 4 for the night they said so that they could "_Learn your lesson and stop being so damn ungrateful"_ when they had run into a 4 year old Sasuke who was being harassed (more like held down with a knife to his face)by a man that figured since Sasuke was an Uchiha that he would have money or at least access to money. Sasuke had been one of the few at pre-school to treat them like humans s o they figured that they would help him out. With a plan fully approved and orchestrated by the Trickster fox himself that could only lead to mayhem and confusion but lead to the guy losing an arm and an eye.

Sasuke had been grateful after giving them a speech about how he _"Can defend myself thank you very much. I'm not a princess I don't need saving."_ Before either one of them could respond a harried Mikoto had broken through the crowd that had formed when they realized that the Demon boy and his twin were around an _Uchiha_ and had been somewhat silent, completely missing Naruto and Kurama helping the boy of course but were worried for Sasuke's safety. When Mikoto had reached Sasuke she had gathered him in her arms and with one hereditary Uchiha stone cold look the crowd had dispersed.

When Mikoto took in their disgusting somewhat tattered clothing and thin hunger stricken faces to say she was appalled would be a gross understatement and when she had learned their names, the look she had on her face could have frozen over hell ten times. That was the night she took them in and put them under her wings . That night was also the first night of their friendship with Sasuke.

==rUEtHEdAY==

"Alright boys, it times to begin your training for today. Did you all do your warm ups, like it asked you too?" She asked rhetorically, the three 8 year olds already knowing the answer they had all been taking the training she was doing with them seriously and would avidly do whatever she instructed. At first it had been a bit of a struggle to get the boys to understand that even the most mundane task could benefit them in some way. Being a ninja wasn't about how many power-house Justus you had in your artillery if you didn't understand and _appreciate_ the basics then you would be useless in a real battle not the one's on paper that she thought to many people in this generation were focused on.

"Today we will be continuing with _Water Surface Walking Practice_ last week you all did great and managed to last a full hour one-legged in the pond out back. But today we are going to increase your endurance as well as your chakra manipulation skills." She pointed towards the hot spring behind her and laughed at the boys expressions and heard a faint.

"I knew she was crazy but _damn_." That was of course Naruto. The Ice-Breaker/Comedian of the trio with a great ability to lessen tense situations though not as happy go lucky as he acted out in public he was still leagues above Sasuke and Kurama in terms of empathy and compassion. Whenever they went out of the village the people would all love to be around Naruto seeing as he just had that Aura that you could trust him and talk to him, and she suspected that as he grew older he would look more and more kindhearted and in their World of cut throat ninjas that would be a double-edged sword. But she didn't have much to worry about when it came to Naruto the boy was intelligent enough and had enough common sense to get himself out of most situations and if he didn't he would have either Sasuke or Kurama with him to help him out of the jam. Naruto had brought Sasuke out of his "_I'm an Uchiha, I'm always supposed to be better than you." _Funk that the Elders tried to brainwash into the children's minds and had managed to keep Kurama out of jail, which was a feat in itself given the elder Uzumaki's tendency to resort to violence before anything else. Despite being called a Dead-last at school, in Mikoto's opinion Naruto had the most strategic mind, best plans and ways to execute them out of the three. This was saying a lot given that she was pretty sure that all three of them had genius-level intellect.

Kurama was a bit of a brute and was one of the most serious toddlers she had ever met and he intrigued her greatly and when she had met with the Fox for the first time had had explained to her that "_The red haired brat has more of my chakra, soul and mind than the blonde one. Was exposed to it earlier given that there was a greater concentration of my essence in him, and he was forced to grow up when my memories become unleashed when Red Hot Pain in my ass attempted to seal away my chakra in the boys but ended up almost doubling its potency." _That explained a lot the Kyuubi has been around longer before humans had even existed and given how humanity enslaved, manipulated and brutalized him those kinds of memories being seen by a tot would change their outlook on life drastically. Kurama was definitely the strongest of the three in terms of physical strength.

Last but not least her Sasuke was most likely going to be the mediator between the two boys seeing as he had one the most sound minds as a child something that both her children got from their father. The ability to remove emotions from actions from your betterment was a very useful tool as a ninja. Naruto felt too much and Kurama felt too little, Sasuke was right in the middle and the two brothers tended to listen to what Sasuke had to say. This said a lot about their team work. He also was very intellectual and not in the way they all complained about a girl named Sakura who felt that she knew it all. Sasuke could actually apply his knowledge to make it useful instead of annoying. When he had been 6 he had asked her if there was any way to increase his senses, she had assumed that he wanted to keep up with the twins and their Bijuu-enhanced senses and she had indulged him. Being on that same Squad as the self-proclaimed seal master had taught her a thing or two that was later reinforced when she learned all about seals herself. Placing a sensory enhancing seal on the boy had been easy given that there chakra was compatible. A few weeks late the tots of the clan all got sick around the same time and it had been _Sasuke_ that had deduced that they had all been eating a poisonous plant that only grew West of the country. Much to the Elders bemusement when they heard what he had to say but they figured they could amuse him and got the antidote for the _Sato_ plant and had been pleasantly surprised that it did in fact work. That being said her little boy had the mind and calculated like a genius and of the three had the best chakra manipulation.

Being around these boys had made her surly, snappish and rude Sasuke do a 180 when he realized that he had it good and that he should be grateful. She saw her son acting his age; sticking out his tongue, getting into petty arguments, pranking etc. It was nice to see an Uchiha child be a child. Sasuke brought up a very protective side out of the twins much to his anger since he could take care of himself. But the boys felt like if they owed Sasuke something for allowing them into his life, knowing that if Sasuke had said the word when he was 4 that Mikoto would have promptly kicked them out. He was their first real friends outside of each other and they were his outside of family.

The trio complimented itself so well and was so good that she feared what would happen if they ever got separated.

"As you all know this training method is used to gain better chakra control. To do this, you the user have to continuously emit a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of your feet feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface, which is going to be a little tricky given that I played around with the water temp and trust me you won't want to fall in. This technique is much more difficult to master than the Tree Climbing Practice which you all have done already and we'll be doing a refresher next week, because the quantity of chakra that needs to be produced changes constantly. Now that we have that out of the way, come on guys strip."

All three of them gave her a skeptical look and were warily looking at the hot springs behind her.

"We don't have all day, come on strip down to your boxers and don't forget to take off your weights and lets go."

The boys did as told and slowly but surely made their way to the innocent looking pond of water. Kurama slowly lifted his foot and extended his big toe to slowly lower it in to the water on to violently jerk back when his big toe hit water .

"Oh Fuck. Ow ow ow ow." He said jumping around on one foot nursing the burnt foot in his arms which was quite comical seeing as he had orange ducks on his green boxer's, arising laughs from Naruto and Sasuke even Mikoto was laughing. In a few seconds the Kyuubi got to work and was slowly healing the blistered appendage.

"I don't know why you two are laughing, we are going to have to be standing on that for at least an hour." That promptly shut them both up. Sasuke was looking between his mother and the pond with varying expressions of disbelief Kurama had a resistance to pain that was beyond his age if he found the pond hot what the hell was Sasuke going to do? When he didn't even have the Kyuubi's healing factor. While Naruto looked at his brother and smirked.

"I think your exaggerating Kura. It can't be that hot."

Kurama lifted an eyebrow, "Oh really, fine then don't believe me. But don't come crying to me when your foot gets singed off."

"Kaa-san our _Chameleon_ seals are still in effect right?" The proud smile that Mikoto gave him was answer enough.

"Oi Baka 1 and Baka 2 if I can do this so can the two you so stop arguing so we can get this done." He said walking towards the water and taking a deep breath both mentally preparing himself for the heat and channeled the necessary chakra too his feet and took two steps and was in the water. Kurama's reaction really wasn't and exaggeration he could feel the bottom of his feet cooking in the boiling water. But then the seal activated and channeled the heat throughout his body, regulating his body temperature so that the heat began to feel like a constant burn instead of scorching heat. When he turned around he saw that both Naruto and Kurama had joined him in the Spring and judging by the red tint that their skin had, that he was sure _his_ skin had given that he was much paler than the twins, that indicated that the Seal that his mother had put on all of them a week ago, was working like a charm.

"See not so hard is it." Mikoto said, happy with how fast the boys were adapting to the heat when they got older there was no doubt in her mind that they would all become Fūinjutsu experts in their own rights. She smiled when she got back three grunts in response, they were all too busy focusing their chakra, the more they practiced the less they would need to focus so intently and soon they would be walking on water without even realizing it.

"Well that's great because we need to get to the second part of today's lesson is test your reaction time, concentration , agility and speed." Grunts again were the only response she got confirming her suspicions that they weren't paying attention to her. Not that she had a problem with that seeing as it opened the door to her having fun with these training sessions. Executing the hand signs with precision that only an ex-ANBU could exhibit, three shadow clones appeared beside her all wearing the same smirk that she had on her face.

Naruto barely dodged the first kunai when it was thrown. "What the?!" He followed the direction of the kunai and saw that Mikoto sensei had made some clones? **No shadow clones**. When he saw the devious smirk and the mischievous look in her eyes, he knew they were in for a rough one and his thoughts were confirmed when a shower of kunai befell on them. They weren't even lucky enough to dodge them all only Sasuke achieving that feat given that his eyes were better than theirs even without activating his Sharingan. But before he could say anything another shower was heading their way and both him and Kurama had the same idea and almost butted into each other in trying to evade the kunais and shurikens and before he could think he was evading wave after wave after wave of them. All three of them were literally flailing about looking like absolute idiots trying to dodge the kunai shower at awkward angle after awkward angle and god damn it Mikoto-san is having way too much fun with this.

"_God damn how many kunais does this woman have._" He thought has a few grazed his arm.

"Mikoto-san*ahh* don't *shit* you think *eep* that *yow* is a little *ow ow* excessive?" Naruto asked as he was struck from behind. _"How the hell did she get that done?!" _

For the first time in 5 minutes the showers stopped and Mikoto looked as if she was contemplating what Naruto had said, as the three boys all took that moment to re-administer their chakra and catch their breaths.

"Sasuke you do know that she is insane right?" Kurama asked.

Sasuke shot him and incredulous look, "Don't you think I know that?"

"I've thought about it and I think we should have lobster for dinner and Naruto about your question of is this too excessive, I'm going to have to agree with you."

All three boys breathed a sigh of relief until they heard, "But I'm having so much fun watching you all run around I think I'm going to continue." And just like that the speed in which she and her clones threw the kunai put the previous speed to shame and Naruto could feel the glares from both Sasuke and Kurama for opening his big fat mouth. While he had to deal with Kyuubi's boisterous laughter in his subconscious.

"**This bitch has style for an Uchiha. I can respect that."**

== Rue The Day==

Thanks For Reading

So what did you think? Write up a review and tell me what you think about the story so far!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah M-m-ikoto-san! H-h-how a-a-are y-y-you?" To say that he had, had a crush on the beautiful elusive Uchiha since their Academy days would be an understatement. He and every other boy n class had fallen head over heels for the brave, strong and kind woman in front of him right now. And history seemed to be repeating itself seeing as from what he heard his daughters ramble about when it came to Mikoto's second son Uchiha Sasuke who was a carbon-copy of his mother if he took his daughter's ramblings to heart. With the same porcelain skin, ebony hair and onyx eyes. And his eldest daughter could right sonnets about Uchiha Itachi, it was a trend that didn't seem to go out of style Uchihas at the Academy excelled and got all of the attention.

Back then Minato had been the boy that made all the girls swoon and had, had the biggest crush on Mikoto. It was quite amusing to see such a confident young boy just turn to absolute mush whenever she had even breathed in his direction, so to say that it was a shock when Minato and Kushina happened was kind of obvious. Everyone had assumed that Minato was just settling until Mikoto became single but lo and behold Minato and Kushina got married and then had 5 kids. And the fall out that occurred to Mikoto and Kushina's friendship was the collateral damage and completely foolish if you asked Mikoto since she had no such feelings for Minato. She had been dating her fellow Clansman since Academy days and they were still together. Uchiha Fugaku could put fear in anyone's hearts and why the sweet-hearted Mikoto would date such a silent but definitely deadly boy was beyond them, but none the less they were quite the couple Fugaku popular within his own rights given his last name and his mysterious demeanor.

They had even won a Cutest Couple in the village award once when a popular magazine had taken a Nationwide Poll much to Mikoto's amusement and Fugaku's displeasure but the picture that they took when they won the award with a then 2 year old Sasuke and an 8 year old Itachi all smiling as their cover page had been the best selling magazine for that year. Once again showing the peoples interest in the Uchiha Clan.

"Takahiro! Hello I haven't seen you around for the longest while. I'm fine just a little tired but you know what parenthood does to you, how are you?" She greeted him not really remembering his name or who he but saw his name tag and a picture of him in her graduating class on his desk, so she just assumed.

"F-fine f-fine. Tired as well having two girls is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"I can only imagine two boys are enough of a handful can't even begin to think of two girls. Anyways is Minato in? I know that my meeting with him is tomorrow but I need to have a word with him, it's quite urgent."

"Yes, yes of course I'll go see if he's in." He said smiling at her once more before going to check to see if Minato had time for Mikoto. Mikoto smiled back until she saw him pass a corner and then sat down in his chair looking through his desk efficiently and as quietly as possible as she searched for the Academy Roster and the Team Pairing Sheets. For a Village that had as many enemies as Konoha you would think that they would have something that important more secure but all Mikoto had to do was pick the lock.

"_Let's see what that scheming Duo is up to."_

"_Of course place Naruto and Kurama on the same team as… Inuzuka Kiba!"_

The Inuzukas were as bigoted, their clan arguably suffered the most after the initial Kyuubi attack, as you could get and even though Naruto and Kurama could more than handle themselves, she had made sure of that. She was sure that Team ….17 would crash and burn because knowing those two boys they would either kill or maim Kiba. And knowing the Inuzuka Clan they would be out for blood.

"_Let's see Sasuke is with of course Satori and ….Saika."_ Even though Kushina could not hide her distaste in Mikoto she did see all the benefits of having Sasuke and Saika married. Not that Saika minded given the magnitude of the crush she had on Sasuke but too bad her sibling beat her to it. She couldn't even attempt to stifle a giggle when she thought of Naruto's crush on Sasuke given that Sasuke in their eyes _had_ saved their lives. And people had developed crushes on less, Example: Fangirls. Satori had always been Sasuke's 'rival' if only he knew how much more advanced her boy was to him. The boy had superiority – complex out of this world that put the _Uchihas_ to shame.

This Teams Pairing list was preposterous everyone even the _civilians_ knew that the Best in the Academy got placed with the Dead-last. Hence why Naruto had been failing and barely passing for years. When she saw that the lists had yet to be approved by the councils. Which didn't make her feel any better at all knowing how such Council Meetings went. With the more Elite Clans having rivalries there was always tension when the Team Pairings came up. Three man Squads till Jounin everyone wanted the best for their Clans' children so more often than not verbal arguments would turn into physical brawls.

She dug through her bag and pulled out the replacement documents that she had printed up that morning. When she was on Maternity leave she had volunteered at the Hokage Offices and had helped with filing, printing etc. Knowing Konoha the format hadn't changed, and she was right she had even forged Minato's signature quite nicely if she did say so herself. She had been thinking of switching the Sensei list but everything was to her approval there, the one person that she had been worried about was already a Jounin with a Squad so she was set. She took the old documents and hid them in one of the many pouches of her bag closed back the drawer, locked it back placed the chair back and her timing was impeccable because as she soon as she was sitting in the guest chair feigning reading one of the magazines Takahiro had returned.

"Mikoto-san! Minato-sama can see you right away."

"Thank you Takahiro, it was very nice to see you again after all this time. If things go well we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." She said walking in the direction on the Hokage's Main Office.

==RTD==

"How are Satori and Saika doing Minato, dear old friend?" She said, after hearing from Kyuubi why Minato and Kushina were even married wasn't much of a shock she had suspected as much given Kushina's tenacity. She had thought an advanced Genjutsu of some sort but to hear that Kushina and used the Kyuubi's powers to land herself a spouse was actually quite funny. But nonetheless Kyuubi had explained to her that Minato would still have lingering feelings for her and Mikoto believed the old fox and intended to take full advantage.

"They're good, good. Excited to be nearly done with the Academy and keep on begging me for the _cool_ missions, right away."

"Kids I remember when that was us and we had to find that Demon Cat every week. Tora I believe his name was. Is he still causing trouble and evoking fear in the new Genins?" She asked curious as Minato let out a laugh.

"Yes, yes I remember that quite clearly when we would be nursing our wounds while Kushina never got a scratch on her. How is Sasuke doing? I heard that we have a continued family tradition of Rookie of the Year."

Mikoto's eyes genuinely lit up. "Really? I suspected as much but I didn't want to get to cocky with it or dear Kami sound like one of the Hyuugas. But you know what they say like Mother like Son."

Minato snorted, "I think that saying more applies to me with my four sons, thank god that Satori got my tanned skin or I would have had to order a blood test."

Mikoto huffed a fake laugh, her arm so tight on the chair arms that she feared that they would crack under her pressure. It was ironic that Naruto and Kurama though the black sheep of the family had Minato's most famous trait his blue eyes and the fact that Naruto looked like a Carbon-Copy of his father was very hilarious, Kami knew what those boys had in store for them and had ensured that their "parents" ("Nope not parents Mikoto-san a Carrier and a Donor") knew exactly who they were and more importantly _who_ they came from. Kurama had Minato's tanned skin and eyes with his spiked hair along with Kushina's hair colour. But still his easy dismissal of Naruto and Kurama more than pissed her off.

_~~Flashback~~_

"_You boys are quite amazing you know." She said impressed that they had almost managed to catch up to her. The years of training were paying off and if it weren't for the Cardio and Yoga she forced them to do to slim down they would be Bulky and Stocky given the severity of their workouts. Right now three of her five boys were passed out on the floor trying to catch their breaths._

"_It's all thanks too you Mikoto-kaa-chan." Both of them had taken to calling her that recently and she didn't know how she felt about it for awhile but at the same time she was ecstatic that they saw her as that Mother Figure while at the same time angered her at the treatment they had received from their __**own**__ mother. And she really had to thank Kami-san for her two sons; Itachi and Sasuke whole-heartedly accepted Naruto and Kurama into their lives. Heck the first night the two boys stayed Sasuke had begged that they share a room. And they had shared a room for years, obviously when they became teenagers that quickly changed given certain *cough* changes that their bodies were going through it was embarrassing on their own let alone with two other boys who were sure to mock you about it. As Sasuke and Kurama did with Naruto frequently. _

"_Boys you can't give me all the credit here; you both are fantastic with your ability to pick up quickly, your comprehension of situations is spot on and your chakra reserves are so large that I can literally teach you anything. As much as I hate to say this Minato and Kushina were a blessing in terms of your genes even if both you weren't Jinchūrikis you would still be incredible Ninjas."_

"_That's about the only the thing they gave us." Kurama's response was as grim but filed with bitterness. Not at their "parents" but of their situation Kurama had no time or energy to waste on people who had abused and neglected him and his brother for years and for something that they __**had**__ done to them._

_~~Flashback~~_

She hadn't really paid it any mind but sitting in front of him was the man that more than fucking less abandoned and maltreated his sons for the four years that she hadn't known them and the man that sentenced her Family to death because of a _rumour _if Minato was half the Kage Hiruzen was then they wouldn't be in this mess. It was a shame that the man had died that night of the Kyuubi attack but Mikoto knew of the trickery that the Leaders got up to on their own and still the fate of the Uchiha Clan had been determined that Day that Uchiha Madara had lost to Senju Hashirama.

"How are the triplets I heard that they are going to be doing over the Chunin Exams?" She asked as she could sense Kushina's annoying charka signature outside the door doing what she did best lurking, she hoped that the prideful woman would take the bait. And lo and behold she pushed the door open with more force than necessary showing Mikoto her displeasure in having her husband in close quarters with the woman who he still had feelings for.

"_What is this? Academy? But nonetheless I'll enjoy teasing Tomato."_

"They're quite fine you know how children are. Don't you Mikoto there was a family emergency that they had to attend. You of all people should know how important family is." She said with a cruel smirk but Mikoto would not rise to her bait.

"Actually I wouldn't know how children letting …Family issues affect their work." She said mimicking the smirk that Kushina had but Mikoto made it look more malicious with her dark features as compared to Kushina's bright crimson hair and violet eyes. She was referring to Sasuke not letting the Massacre affect his studying. Kushina's face was turning that all too familiar red that Mikoto was known for placing there, when they were younger it had been a red face of embarrassment but now it was anger. But either way Mikoto reveled in it.

"Well the rest of us have normal kids who stumble but they get back up. That's the proudest moment in a Mother's life isn't it Mikoto when you see your kids learn from their mistakes." Kushina asked, still looking smug. Mikoto could only thank Kami that as an Uchiha she had been taught from the time that she was in her mother's Uterus that showing emotions equated to losing a battle. When she had been younger she had thought that that saying was a load of bull. Bu the Uchihas prepared their kids to be Ninjas from the beginning and it really did pay off. Even with the Village having clans of high prestige like the Hyuugas, Namikazes, Uzumakis etc. Before the Massacre the Uchihas were a force to be reckoned with. Now that duty of passing and reviving their Clan to its Glory (not former, anyone who said that word in relation to the Uchihas around Mikoto got a free trip to the Emergency Room) was on her, Sasuke's and Itachi's shoulders. She had heard her father speaking of having somewhat estranged cousins who thought that the clan's lifestyle was too restricting. But unknown to their own Village their clan wasn't as controlling as they were portrayed or seen as. Rumors spread in this village faster than a grass fire. The Elder's had been less than pleased when those cousins had requested to leave the village but allowed them regardless. As opposed as to the let's say the Hyuuga Clan who would physically and mentally strike down anyone who even thought of going out of the village for anything that wasn't a mission.

"Oh I wouldn't know about my kids stumbling. I mean Itachi passed the Chunin exams with flying colours. So no I've never really experienced a kid failing." Kushina face was getting redder.

"I see how you didn't mention Sasuke. That poor boy does he even understand how you used to neglect him when your pride and joy betrayed the village and took most of your clan with him." How dare _she _of all people accuse Mikoto and talk about neglecting ones children when as they spoke these two buffoons had no _clue_ as to where Naruto and Kurama were. The boys had moved out when they were 8 and never looked back. Using one of the Uchihas old hologram like techniques so that it gave the illusion of them being home. At first Mikoto had been concerned that it wouldn't work over a long period of time given that she had _foolishly _assumed that the two boys got checked on. Kurama's words ran in her head and she understood at that moment what he had meant. Those holograms had been activated for 5 years and none of them were the wiser. Apparently when they lived there they used to keep as little noise as possible and their rooms were _far_ away from the others. They were expected to take care of themselves and that was how they and Kyuubi had bonded.

"Kushina!" Minato screamed outraged, he knew all too well of his involvement with the tragedy that was the Uchiha Massacre but for Kami's sake they could at least be cordial with Mikoto-chan.

Kushina had the decency to look guilty, "It's okay Minato sh-"

"That's Minato-san to you!" Kushina screamed not liking how familiar she was being with _her_ husband.

"Kushina! Please stop embarrassing me. You know that you're not allowed in here when I'm in a meeting. Regardless of who ever is in this room with me. If I had a meeting with Konohamaru you're going to have to respect me and my job and not just come barging in here nearly breaking my door off whenever you feel like!" Minato sternly told her, nearly breaking Mikoto has she was trying to stifle her giggles at this familiar dynamic. Minato fiercely defending her against Kushina would never cease to amuse her.

"_You may have his eyes and brain Kushina, but I still have his heart and his ear."_

"You may need to get a leash for your wife or better yet a wooden post to keep her in place." Referring to how some people preferred to let there tomatoes grow on to support them and keep them from natural predators and such. But she knew that they both got the joke from the shade a red that Kushina's face had adopted and by Minato trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Back to business before your wife or keeper as it maybe interrupted us. I would like to confirm that I'm now an Active Jounin and I would like my own Squad." Mikoto said ignoring the snort of protest from Kushina and addressed Minato.

"Why of course Mikoto-chan I see no reason why you can't. You were already on my final list in terms of Jounin Squad Leaders for this year's Academy Graduates. I know you'll do wonders for that Genin Team."

"You sure you can make the transition to Active Jounin Mikoto, I've seen it before mothers taking time off to spend with their kids then come back on, only to be a hot mess and a nuisance."

"Well Kushina you did it, pretty sure it can't be that hard. And also it's nice to see that you still live up to the name Tomato-chan. Bye Hokage-sama I have some business to attend too."

"Wait! Mikoto do you have a preference of the Team that you would like to Lead?" Minato asked ignoring his fuming wife; he would deal with Kushina when he got home.

"I would prefer to have Sasuke on my Team for obvious reasons. And to show you that I'm not just saying that to baby him I want Sasuke to be on the Re-Con Genin Team." She said effectively shutting up Kushina and stunning Minato.

The Re-Con Team was a team that was available for hire to all Allied or Otherwise Villages of Konoha. From the day they graduated they spent every day until the Chunin Exams giving their services to whatever Village had requested them. They got paid themselves and the Mission ranks Varied as these Missions weren't monitored by anyone what could start off as an easy D-Ranked mission could go to S-Ranked in seconds. The Re-Con Genin Team better known as R.C.G.T was usually made up of promising Genins who were of no value name or blood line wise so that they could make themselves useful and give some prestige to their clan. It was a modern development that Danzou came up with and both Sarutobi and Minato had approved it. Konoha had a bad reputation in their Ninja World for having pussy Genins while other village "testing" to become Genins was certainly more gruesome but Minato still doubted its efficiency.

So too have an _Uchiha_ ask him for something that extreme would be troubling to anyone else but Mikoto could more than take care of herself and if Sasuke's progress and proficiency at the Academy said anything about her parenting styles was that she was raising her boy to survive and to raise hell. He was skeptical given that Sasuke and Mikoto-chan were the _last two_ Uchihas the village had left but wasn't that even more reason to get on their good side. And Mikoto-chan had done _so_ much for him in the past that when summed up equaled a huge favour and an even bigger leap of faith.

The Elders would have his head for it but Mikoto would be in his debt and having an Uchiha on your side was as close to winning a war. But two and Sasuke was proving to live up to the family Legacy. Kushina wouldn't be pleased she had made it very clear that Sasuke and Satori were to end up together. And endangering Sasuke's life like this would _not_ go down well with his wife but at the same time pleasing the last two Uchihas as the _Hokage_ and not as Uzumaki Kushina's Husband. His job came before his duty to her, he was afraid. He could appease her later but Mikoto was an Uchiha and if it was one thing Uchihas were known for was holding grudges.

"I think that would be a great idea."

"Really?!" Both women exclaimed at the same time with two completely contrasting reactions. One with joy and surprise and the other Rage and surprise.

==Rtd==

The Uchiha Clan's residence was a restricted area of the village given how many enemies the clan had they didn't want any civilians just walking around and or snooping. If only the village had known how much the Uchihas _had_ cared. Given the curious Nature of those born in Konoha. When Sasuke had been younger these streets would be bustling with life. His Uncles, Cousins, Aunts, Nephews and Nieces all calling out to him. He remembered fondly the sweets his Grandfather would sneak him when his Grandmother was trying to get him to be healthy. The stern but loving hand that was his Grandmother. How his mother and grandmother used to bicker over everything much to his Grand-fathers amusement; how every birthday, anniversary and Holiday was a big loud mess that he wouldn't change for the world now that he only had his memories.

He had spent the entire day at the Academy preparing for Graduation with his _entire_ fanbase following him around trying to get in some lasting memoires since they all _knew_ that he wouldn't be paired on any Team with him. The only ones he had to worry about ending up on the same Team were Haruno Sakura and Namikaze Saika. He would bet that Sakura would be second and Saika would be named Kunoichi of the Year. And given that Kushina did nothing to hide her thoughts on a marriage between Saika and Sasuke, even if Saika wasn't the Top girl in their class he was sure that either way he would be on a team with her. He could only hope that his mother pulled through, he would rather work with anyone _anyone _even Choji Akimichi or the Inuzuka boy. He had even had Kurama start a rumour that he liked girls with long hair to deter the girls. Knowing Konoha's hot climate and that long hair got in the way. It would slow them down and keep them away from him. Seeing as they wanted to look their _best_ for him and being sweaty and smelly just didn't cut it.

Anyone but one of his Fangirls and he knew how the other boys in the class felt about is lack of reaction to said girls. And unbeknownst to public opinion Uchiha Mikoto _had_ actually thought him manners but when he was younger he had learned the hard way that being nice and cordial to them resulted in them feeling _encouraged_ to continue with their blatant but horrible flirting. So obviously he had come to the conclusion (mind you that he was 8 at the time) that if he was rude and sharp with them that it should deter them and they would move on to the next popular guy *cough Satori cough* (Kami knows that the boy would love and revel in it).

Obviously anyone with common sense would pick up what he was laying down for fuck's sake but he underestimated _and _overestimated the Fangirls and that was something he was _never_ doing again. His mother had joked that they were more preparing him to be a ninja with all the sneaking and hiding he did than the Academy was. Of course she found this hilarious according to their teachers it had been his Mother in his shoes when she had been in the Academy. Him being rude and snappish made him "hard to get and such a mysterious bad boy" and then when the Massacre occurred they had the audacity to try to romanticize it saying that all he now needed was a caring hand, and when he was nice and polite they picked up on it like bees to honey and would flock him.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Sasuke was looking very suspiciously at the Fruit Cake a blushing and blubbering girl had all but shoved into his arms before running to her giggling group of friends._

"_Sasuke dear why do you look as if you're re-evaluating your entire life?" Mikoto questioned with a small smile on her face, her 8 year old son was honestly so adorable sometimes. There was no denying his lineage only an Uchiha 8 year old could be looking so intense at a cake of all things._

"_Does it look strange to you? It looks weird to me." Sasuke said glaring at the cake as if it had purposely poured water on his bed to make him think he wet himself, damn you Naruto._

"_Actually now that I think about it I think I hear ticking." Sasuke sat up in alarm his onyx eyes wide and observed the cake again while Mikoto burst out laughing. A while back it had been her getting gifts from her "suitors", Fugaku as well, Itachi joining in what apparently seemed to be an initiation of sorts for one of the Main Branches of the Uchiha Family. And now Sasuke had joined their ranks. _

"_I'm kidding Sasuke. Honey why do you think that there's something wrong with the cake." She burst out laughing again at the pout on Sasuke's face when he heard that she played a little trick on him._

"_Last time there was a laxative in a cupcake that sent me to the bathroom and they ambushed me. Luckily Naruto and Kura were there to help me out, not as if they'll ever let me live it down." At that Mikoto stopped laughing because that was quite serious. She had put some Advanced Healing Seals on the boy, a good thing too seeing as laxatives were not something to joke around with at __**any**__ age. If it weren't for those seals and her forward thinking they would be having a very different conversation in a very different setting most likely a hospital and her talking to a doctor about Sasuke's allergies as they would be preparing him to get his stomach pumped. "Kami Fangirls have certainly … stepped up their game and gotten more … passionate."_

_Sasuke looked at her incredulously, "Passionate? Passionate is when you're Naruto and you write a poem __**and**__ a song about how much you love and organize your calendar based on days that you ate or didn't eat Ramen. Potentially maiming me is psychotic __**not **__passionate."_

"_So what do you suppose you do? You can't physically hurt them given the scrutinizing eyes on the clan right now, and if you ignore them they just come back even more determined to get your attention the second, third, fourth, fifth etc time."_

"_I don't know, if I wanted to I could join the Academy Class under us but they're a year behind and I wouldn't be with Naruto or Kura." They had all taken to calling Kurama; Kura after hearing the origin of his name._

"_I have an idea, instead of you ignoring Naruto-chan and Kura-kun at school how about you guys speak and sit together. Kura-kun scares __**me**__ and I was an ANBU in the Torture Department. He could ward off your Fangirls while Naruto could act as a decoy, knowing how they all respond to him sense we've already established that Naruto heals the faster out of the two while you and Kura can just sneak off." _

_Sasuke looked at her as if she was an angel, his mouth agape and his eyes wide," Kaa-san you're a genius."_

_~~Flashback~~_

"Didn't get locked in any bathrooms on the way home did you Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a mischievous smirk on his tanned and whiskered face.

The youngest Uchiha rolled his eyes, "Of course not Baka. Eat any bad ramen lately?" Sasuke said referring to what all four of them referred to as Doomsday.

There were few times that Sasuke could tell you that he saw emotions emitted on Kurama's face the red head as stoic as a Uchiha-Hyuuga child. A thought that made Sasuke shiver in disgust no matter the time. And Kura's face had been one of utter disgust, this was a guy that when him and Naruto had been pushed into a filthy dumpster (for breathing my air you heathens, if he recalled the story) in an even more disgusting part of town and locked in and at _4 _had been worried about state of his clothes as Naruto was shouting and yelling about the smell and to alert attention their way.

Naruto had been robbed (again) and given stale food (again) but this time for some reason this stale food had put all the other disgusting things that the villagers forced on Naruto to shame. They couldn't even past by that bathroom anymore without dry heaving; it got so bad that his Mother got the bathroom knocked down, retiled, repainted and _still _hadn't even bothered to use it for anything knowing that it would be futile. The smell, the noises made Sasuke's face trunk a little green even thinking about it now.

"That was a onetime thing!"

"So was the bathroom!"

"Would you both stop yelling, I'm trying to study here." Sasuke turned to Naruto looking incredulous.

"Since when does he study?" Kura had an intellect that matched Itachi's not that he showed it. While it wasn't failing like Naruto purposely was or the Top of the Class like Sasuke had mistakenly done. He was a Top 10 student which was hilarious and impressive when he counted how many lessons the somber red head had skipped and/or slept through. He was like Nara Shikamaru in that respect but the difference was that Shikamaru didn't care about _any_ part of being a ninja claiming that it was too much of a drag while Kurama only fell behind in Academics and killed it when the work was physical.

"Since he rejected Fujii Sensei's daughter and broke her itty bitty little heart. Poor girl couldn't get out of bed this morning, she felt as f she had no other reason to live as the _love_ of her life had harshly reject- Ow what the fuck Kura?!" Naruto didn't get to finish his monologue that he had been saying as if he were reading a Romance Novel that made Sasuke stifle a laugh but Kurama had interrupted him by throwing a kunai at him that was now lodged into his arm. He pulled it out wincing at the pain and at the blood gushing out of the new wound but was soon overflowed with the feeling a Kyuubi healing his body. Sasuke hadn't been able t hide them anymore and was outright chucking. Kurama tended to prefer violence over conversation 12/10 times. Naruto should have been prepared and while to anyone else the tanned crimson haired boy looked unarmed Kurama and relatively harmless _loved_ weapons and _always _had some on him hidden somewhere.

"Maybe instead of being so invested in my life you should worry and work on your dodging."

Fujii Sensei was the teacher that handled test and was the teacher who would pick out slackers and u them in place by giving them personalized tests that if they failed they would have to work with him in the Filing Room. Probably the most boring place on the planet. Not even rats or cock roaches bothered with the dump. And if he had it out for you it was a _guarantee _that you were screwed for the rest of the year. Which was even funnier in Kura's case seeing as the year, they all should be graduating the school, had _just_ started but Sasuke could already tell that it would be a very interesting year.


End file.
